1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizing plate, and in particular, the present invention relates to a polarizing plate including a resin layer formed by polymerizing and curing a boronic acid monomer and a multifunctional monomer, and an image display device including the polarizing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a polarizer has low mechanical strength, and thus, has been used as a polarizing plate by bonding a polarizer protective film such as a film formed of triacetyl cellulose which is subjected to a saponification treatment to the polarizer.
On the other hand, recently, in the polarizer protective film, improvement in various performances such as improvement in mechanical strength has been required, and various proposals have been made. For example, in JP2011-221185A, a polarizing plate is disclosed in which a curable resin layer formed of a curable resin composition containing a multifunctional (meth)acrylic monomer is directly formed on the surface of a polarizer. According to this polarizing plate, adhesiveness between the polarizer and the curable resin layer is high, and surface hardness is also excellent.